Normandy Leave
by alimination602
Summary: Garrus and Female Shepard enjoy the Presidium


Normandy Leave

Garrus Vakarian stepped into the warm embrace of the lights resonating across the Normandy's bridge consoles, continuing his night patrol through the ships tightly packed network of corridors. Garrus clasped his Assault Rifle lazily at his side; slowly passing his gaze across the Normandy's bridge, searching for any abnormalities which might arouse his suspicions. But alas, the bridge was quiet, the deck abandoned by the army of technicians and navigators who usually filled the deck with life, their hands a flurry as they typed commands at their keyboards.

Content that everything was as it should be Garrus turned to continue along his route. He turned to leave, but he heard a sudden high pitched groan emanating from the cockpit. He turned sharply at the sudden sound, his honed military instincts raised his rifle as his subconscious took over, forcing him to scan for the source of the noise and be ready to fire if needs must. But finding the apparent source of the noise warmed his heart and forced him to hold back a stifled laugh through quivering mandibles. Garrus stepped into the main bridge, now deafly silent of Joker and his constant stream of jokes bellowing across the ship wide intercom that kept the crew in high spirits.

Garrus glanced over at the co-pilots seat to see the mighty human Spectre Jane Shepard slung across the computer terminal, breathing lightly as she silently slept with a hunched back. A warm smile formed across his avian features, a rare occurrence for Garrus, even in private. This made him regret his next action even more. Garrus leant down, gently pressing Shepard back in her seat, ringing his arms under her knees and back he effortlessly lifted her out of the seat. '_She is so light, so fragile'_ He feared that he would break her in two if he squeezed her too tightly. Garrus leant closer, nuzzling his alien nose into her fiery red hair, trying to memorize every scent and smell that made up Alliance Commander Jane Shepard.

Ever so gently he silently walked back through the Normandy's command deck, eliciting an occasional perplexed glance from another patrolling guard or technician looking up from their work and desperately fighting back a stifled laugh at the spectacle. But Garrus ignored them and continued down the stairs into the lower decks of the Normandy towards the Captain's quarters.

Jane Shepard suddenly awoke with a jolt, her eyes parting as she watched the world shake and turn around her like the gentle swirl of whirlpool. She turned her head upwards to see the exposed grey scaly skin of Garrus's neck move as he walked. Shepard smiled at the spectacle this must have looked to the crew as she cuddled tighter to Garrus's warm chest, unable to feel his soft heartbeat through his thick armour plating, still trying to maintain the illusion that she still slept in his muscled arms, listening silently to his gentle breathing as he effortlessly carried her to bed like a parent hefting their infant child after falling asleep in the middle of the late night film.

Garrus lovingly placed Shepard's sleeping form down on her bed, slipping his arms from under her as he smiled at the beauty she resonated. To him there was nothing more beautiful than a sleeping woman, Shepard in particular. Commander Shepard suddenly stirred, groaning lightly as she writhed in her sleep, slowly waking from her slumber. Parting her eye lids she stared into Garrus's eyes, one still covered by that bright blue optic he always wore across his left eye. "Nice to see you awake Commander"

Jane smiled. "Why'd you carry me all the way down here?"

"Well, you looked so beautiful I didn't want to wake you" Shepard scouted up the bed, her back laid pressed against the wall.

"Yeah beautiful woman asleep, cute. I get it" Shepard giggled.

Garrus sat down on the edge of the bed. "You seem over worked ma'am. If you don't mind me saying, maybe you should consider sending the crew on a few days' shore leave"

Jane smiled, leant closer to Garrus, their lips mere inches apart from each other. "I think that would be a great id-"

The overhead speakers crackled into life. "_Sorry to interrupt, ma'am. There is a priority message from the Citadel Council in the COM room_"

Shepard sighed. '_Second time in a row, thanks Joker_' "I'll be right there" Shepard called out to her pilot.

"Actually the message is for Garrus" Garrus was surprised.

Shepard smiled at him. "Well you better not leave the Council waiting".

Leaning closer she planted an innocent kiss on her lieutenants cheek. She lay back down on her bed, laying her head down on the pillow. "Now out of my quarters" She pointed towards the door. "I need my sleep after all"

Garrus smiled, rising from the bedside. "Just remember what I said, Commander".

After a short recuperation in her quarters Commander Shepard decided to explore the ship in search of her Turian lieutenant, and information on his mystery exchange with the council.

She found him in his usual place searching through some of the OSD's they had recovered. He inserted a probe in the chit, draining its data before discarding the empty shell and inserting the next one into the receptacle, repeating the ritual over and over in sequence. "Find anything useful from that data we stole from Saren?"

It was only at her prompting that he finally broke him from his work. "Nothing special. Junk, most of it"

Jane took another step closer, looping around him and draping her arms around his neck, her chin resting softly on his shoulder. "So what did the council want to speak to you about?"

Garrus laid his OSD chits down on the workbench, shaking her arms off his shoulders it now gave Shepard a view of the growing smile on his face. "They want to initiate me into the Spectres"

Shepard's face beamed. "Awwwwww" She screeched, flinging her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek, only pulling away to speak. "That's great"

Garrus smiled back at her. "Yeah, I was also thinking this would be a good chance to give the crew that shore leave we were talking about".

Shepard planted another soft kiss on his grey Turian cheek. "Sounds great. So got any plans during leave?" She tapped his armoured chest and strode away towards the elevator, not even waiting for a response.

The bright glow of the systems outer most sun shone through the Pelxiglass window that bordered the rear of the council chamber. Garrus stood on the podium before the Council Members, his armour shined to perfection for the occasion. "Garrus Vakarian, step forward" The Asari Councillor Tevos ordered. Garrus stepped forward, the rifles latched against his back clanked lightly, the sound resonating through the hollow room.

"It is the unanimous decision of the council to grant you all the Powers and Privileges of a Special Tactics and Recognisance branch of the Citadel" The lines of C-Sec Troopers and civilians that lined the overhanging balconies suddenly erupted in a flurry in applause as Garrus looked around in shock. Lost in a sea of recognition and applause that he would have surely drowned in, had the Council not thrown him a life preserver that kept the unending waves of appreciation at bay for the time being.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. They are individuals forged in the fires of battle and show incredible skills and courage that excel them above the rank and file. They are our first and last line of defence; they are a symbol of our strength, determination and courage. And now, you join their ranks"

Garrus saluted the council, mere seconds later the crash of boots resonated through the Council Chambers as the dozens of C-Sec officers watching the ceremony followed suit and saluted in unison. "It is a great honour to join the Spectres. Many thank's Councillors".

The Councillors smiled. "Help us bring peace to the galaxy, Spectre"

Garrus strode down the steps leading from the Council Chambers, clasping his talon like fingers against his neck, relaxing the tight muscles. He was ambushed by his Commanding officer hiding in the shadows and ready to pounce on her un-expecting victim, planting a surprise but in no way unwelcome kiss upon his lips. Pulling away, her face beamed with delight. "I get the honour of the first kiss from the newest Spectre".

Garrus smiled coyly at her. "So where do you wanna go to celebrate?"

"The embassy bars close" Shepard smiled.

Garrus smirked. "Great, I'm paying" Garrus started to take a step forward to leave before Shepard placed a firm hand on his chest.

"Oh no you don't. This is your celebration. I'm paying"

Garrus shook his head. "No, a gentleman always buys his lady the drinks. It's in the soldier's handbook"

"And..." She mustered in a surprisingly forceful tone. "...a soldier must always follow a direct order from their commanding officer, lieutenant"

Garrus smiled, his stance relaxing slightly as he gave a mock salute. "Yes ma'am".

Garrus prepared to step forward again, but noticed that Shepard still wouldn't budge. He noticed her hand against her right ear. "Joker, this is Shepard. Patch me into the ships speakers" There was a pause.

"_You're live Commander_"

"Normandy, this is Shepard. The Normandy is now officially docked on the Citadel for the next two days. Enjoy your shore time" Shepard closed the link to ensure that her COM link was not overloaded by the sudden wave of cheers and howls she was sure was erupting within the ship at this very moment. She turned to Garrus, hooking her arm underneath his. "Well, shall we?"

The couple returned to the Normandy, noticing that it was completely devoid of her crew. "Guess they really wanted that leave" Garrus spoke with a snide smile.

Shepard even noticed that Joker too had abandoned ship within the time it took them to return to the docking bay. Joker's condition ensured that he spent most of his time in the Cockpit, but sometimes he could move at light speed without you even noticing he was gone. Garrus and Jane withdrew to their individual quarters to don civilian clothing that would not draw the attention of the Citadel population. Garrus, always being a fast dresser, was the lucky one to be able to playfully sneak towards the Commander's quarters, only to be forced into a hasty retreat as he came under a heavy fire of pillows from within the Commanders quarters.

The two of them entered the Embassy Bar, Shepard's arm wrapped snakeishly around Garrus's waist, stepping stylishly towards the bar. He placed a credit chit down on the bar. "Bottle of your finest drink and two chilled glasses"

The human bartender adjusted the bowtie that hung tightly below his chin, retrieving the glowing credit chit. "Of course, officer Vakarian"

As soon as the bartender had turned his back to remove the glasses and the bubbling bottle from the refrigerator Shepard turned her head to Garrus, giving him an inquisitive look. "Officer Vakarian?"

Garrus smiled. "My first patrol with C-Sec was here in the Presidium, and this place was the closest bar for me to dunk out after my shift. So I guess I kinda built a reputation for myself here"

He reached for the tinted bottle of bubbling liquid, contact with the frozen bottle caused Garrus to wince in sudden surprise, instinctively throwing his hands clear of the glass in some primitive defence mechanism. Shepard gave him a look as though he was three magnitudes of crazy. "You ok?" She spoke in a way that severely degraded his masculinity.

Garrus lifted the bottle and glasses between his hands, the frozen spots of water that clung rebelliously to the side the bottle biting at his sensitive skin. "Did I ever tell you Turian's really do not like the cold?"

Shepard smirked at him as they walked past the regular bar patrons and Alliance Soldiers that had decided to spend their leave here, as they stepped out onto the balcony. Garrus placed the wine bottle down on the balcony as Shepard sat down on the edge, her leg's lazily dangling over the edge as the tip of her boot's scraped the marble floor. "Yes you did" She smirked devilishly. "Right before Liara and I had to cut your hand free after you got it stuck to a glacier on Noveria".

Garrus looked at his hand. "One centimetre to the left and I would be down to three fingers"

Shepard stifled a giggle. "You DO have three fingers"

"Don't rub it in" He poked her playfully in the stomach. "Five fingered human".

The night was filled with laughs and stories of Garrus's career in C-Sec and Shepard's life in the Alliance blasting enemy bases and assassinating officers while Garrus was busy posing on the Presidium for the Politicians. Not difficult to guess which was the jaw dropper of the night.

As the bar was slowly evacuated, save the occasional middle management worker still at the bar weeping into his drink and desperate to tell the tale of the sob story of his life to everyone who would listen, Jane and Garrus stared out across the lake as the glow of the overhead light reflected off the ripples on the water like fire dancing on the waves.

Shepard stared into the swirls of the remainder of her drink. Garrus finally looked up from his drink to speak. "I guess it's time to get back"

Shepard's eyes barely left her drink "Guess so"

Shepard slid off of the balcony. As her feet connected with the floor her knees collapsed on themselves, she began free falling towards the floor. As though out of nowhere Garrus swooped down to grab Shepard, saving her from the inevitable headache that would accompany the crash as she hit the floor, the pain surely amplified by the alcohol that swam through her bloodstream. Garrus hefted her back onto her giddy feet, his eyes rich with concern. "You're drunk, Commander"

Shepard took that as a shot to the belt. "I am not" She swung her arm round, knocking her empty glass from the balcony, quickly followed by the high pitched crash as the glass impacted the street below. She stared into Garrus's face, his neutral expression created from years of experience in Citadel Security masking the laughs that would have erupted free from anyone else. "Come on Commander". He leant down to scoop the Commander off her feet.

He slowly stepped out of the bar, taking it slow to ensure he didn't disturb Jane as she lay lightly in his arms. Even though the prospect of the Hero of the Galaxy being paraded through the streets of the Citadel in the arms of a former C-Sec officer would surely turn a few heads, and would likely give Galactic News a field day, Shepard didn't resist his efforts to heft her limb form in his muscular arms. He looked down at her. "We're not going to be able to get back to the Normandy with you like this. I know a place just off the Presidium"

"Ok, sounds great" Shepard spoke with the soft voice of the child she surely represented as she was carried in Garrus's strong arms. Clutching Garrus's civilian T-shirt tightly she pressed her head into his chest, the sound of his heart beat the lullaby that drifted her into blissful sleep.

The clank of Garrus's boots against the tiled floor resonated off the high walls of the Presidium Hotel. He stepped towards the Reception desk; the Salarian attendant looked up from his work in time to be taken aback by the unusualness of his latest guest. To his credit he still maintained a professional tone. "Greetings Sir. I assume you will want a room for the evening?"

"Yes, two singles. On the lowest floor please" The Salarian turned to his computer, typing commands into his console.

Garrus could read it across the attendants face that getting the room's he wanted would be difficult. "I am afraid the only room on the Ground Floor would be our suite with a double bed"

Garrus knew this would happen before the Salarian had even said 'Hello'. "Alright fine, we'll take it"

He reached into his pocket and removed his C-Sec ID card, since he had never officially resigned from C-Sec he never turned in his gun and the VI in Finance had no reason not to keep transferring his pay check into his account, couple that with the money acquired during their hunt for Saren and Garrus had himself quite the little nest egg for situations like these. The computer registered his card; the Salarian took this moment to comment on Garrus's companion.

"So. Are you celebrating?" the Salarian implied, but Garrus was quick to put that theory down.

"No, she is just my Commanding Officer" that was not the answer the Salarian had expected, the response clearly did not help to suppress the raising of a Salarian equivalent of an eyebrow. But Garrus wasn't embarrassed, it was the truth.

"I see" As the computer beeped its approval. A card was ejected from the computer and was handed to Garrus along with his ID badge. "Enjoy your stay"

Garrus accepted the two cards in his free hand and walked off in search of his room. Finally finding it, the next step was to juggle Shepard and the key card between his hands as he tried to open the door. Fumbling the key card in his hand he slid it into the slot, pressing on the door it opened with a hydraulic hiss.

Garrus carried Jane across the room, placing her tenderly on the bed he stared at sleeping frozen form. He sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear in an affectionate gesture. Jane suddenly began to stir in her sleep, she stared into Garrus's face to see him smirking down at her. "Well, how you feeling sunshine?"

She pressed her palm to her forehead and spoke in a groggily voice. "Like the morning after shore leave"


End file.
